Améthyste
by Novatika234
Summary: Un Malefoy se devait de tout prévoir à l’avance, de tout maîtriser. Pourtant, il avait suffit d’un regard améthyste pour que Drago perde le contrôle.


Un Malefoy se devait de tout prévoir à l'avance, de tout maîtriser. Pourtant, il avait suffit d'un regard améthyste pour que Drago perde le contrôle.

Bien évidement tout appartient à JKR.

Certains jours ne semblent pas importants. Ils ne sont là que pour être la veille du suivant ou encore le lendemain du précédent. Ils n'existent pas en eux même. En se réveillant ce matin-là, Drago Malefoy aurait volontiers classé ce jour de pluie, ce banal jour de pluie dans cette catégorie. Si seulement il savait.

Les yeux d'un bleu d'acier, gris, impénétrable. Le regard froid, sec, dur, insondable. Les cheveux blonds, pales presque blancs. Tel était Drago Malefoy. Il était un véritable prince. Mais un prince au cœur de pierre, au cœur de glace. Un Malefoy ne doit jamais se laisser aller à ses sentiments, il ne doit jamais suivre son cœur.

Assis à la terrasse d'un café sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago Malefoy regarde la foule d'un œil narquois et d'un sourire méprisant. On devine rien qu'en le regardant le plaisir qu'il prend à observer, à dévisager tout ces personnes et surtout à les voir courir bêtement tentant de s'abriter maladroitement avec un livre ou un vêtement.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa la pluie lui inonder, lui caresser le visage. Drago, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, avait toujours aimé la pluie et le tonnerre, les éclairs et le vent rugissant des orages. Il adorait la sensation d'engourdissement ressenti dans ses membres. Il adorait l'éclat lumineux des éclairs, seules présences de lumière dans ces ténèbres. Oui, Drago Malefoy adorait le noir, les ténèbres, la nuit. Et depuis tout petit, il attendait le nuit que ce noir, que ces ténèbres s'ouvrent, l'avalent, l'engloutissent et qu'ils le mâchent lentement sous leurs grandes dents d'acier.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses vielles pensées. Il sorti un cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma avant de tirer dessus nonchalamment. Il rejette la tête en arrière et laisse s'échapper la fumée qui s'élève au ciel en formes astucieuses et sensuelles dans la pénombre. Enfin, vient le moment fatidique où il tire dessus pour la dernière fois avant de l'écraser délicatement contre la paroi de verre du cendrier déjà trop rempli. Pour une fois que les moldus fabriquent quelque chose d'utile.

Il observe, amusé, la foule se mettre à courir en grand mouvement désordonnés et avec de grands cris pour échapper à la pluie qui devient plus forte. Il se lève et se met en route de sa démarche féline en pestant contre tel ou un tel qui avait le malheur de le bousculer ou de l'asperger.

Soudainement la tempête arrive. Un vent glacial se lève et des éclairs commencent à tomber tandis qu'au loin résonne le bruit sourd du tonnerre. Déjà la foule se fait plus pressante et commence à se mouvoir tel un animal. La température chute de plusieurs degrés et la priorité première est maintenant de se mettre à l'abri.

Drago malefoy ne peut réprimer un frisson. Il est gelé, glacé de l'intérieur. Ses entrailles semblent être figées et plus rien ne peut le sortir de se froid intense qui le prend au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne peut plus faire un geste, un pas. Il est là figé au milieu d'une foule. Seul.

Son corps, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, sait. Il sait que le moment qui va suivre va changer à jamais sa vie. Il sait que ce moment sera important et grave, loin de toutes les futilités habituelles. Ce moment hors du temps et de l'espace amène avec lui une intersection sur la route déjà toute tracée de Drago Malefoy. Une intersection qui entraînera inévitablement un choix. Le choix.

Drago Malefoy releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'un ange. D'une fille à la beauté si invraisemblable qu'elle devait sûrement venir du ciel. Tout en elle inspirait la lumière et la vie. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter, la terre sembla alors ne plus tourner et la foule retient son souffle comme un seul homme comme si tous comprenaient l'importance de ce moment précis.

Deux lacs gelés, deux perles acier venaient de croiser deux yeux dans lesquels dansaient des flammes violettes, deux améthystes. Et déjà Drago Malefoy sentit son âme, son corps et son cœur se réchauffaient.


End file.
